


The Geniuses, The Cloak, and The Wardrobe

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Jokes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I hate myself, M/M, One-Shot, Wow I really can't write strange, pride prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: "Let us out, will you?!" Tony slammed on the closet door, squished against his sorcerer friend, who was leaning against the other side of the closet. "Strange! Tell the cloak to let us out!" Tony breathed through his mouth, huffing and slumping down the back of the closet."I've tried, you saw me."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	The Geniuses, The Cloak, and The Wardrobe

"Let us out, will you?!" Tony slammed on the closet door, squished against his sorcerer friend, who was leaning against the other side of the closet. "Strange! Tell the cloak to let us out!" Tony breathed through his mouth, huffing and slumping down the back of the closet.

"I've tried, you saw me." The taller man crossed his arms, glad that there was enough space for both men to breath. His mind went straight to a mental picture of Sling-Ring that was left on the floor in front of the closet. Tony let a 'hmph' slip out and he fiddled with the article of clothing he sat under. "Stark, what are you doing?" Stephen asked Tony, who replied with a half-hearted shrug as seen using the small blue glow from his chest.

"Feels good," Tony smirked. "I didn't know wizards indulged in these things." Tony mock-cuddled the item of clothing. Stephen pushed himself against the wall of the wardrobe

" _Sorcerer_." Stephen corrected as half-heartedly as Tony's shrug. He had correct a dozen people on the correct terminology, reminding him a lot about medical school than the fact he was considered a wizard to people. _Fun_. 

"Then why did _your_ cloak lock us up in _your_ closet?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Stephen allowed his knees to relax and slid the ground as well.

"Because you're already out of the closet." Stephen cracked, sliding a tone of ' _Tony, please let go of my clothing already,_ ' inside his humorous attempts. Tony, on the other hand, jumped up and pointed at the man.

"Are you implying something? _Oh_ , Great Sorcerer Supreme?" Tony whispered to the sorcerer, leaning in, the doctor, who was now pressed to the wall of the closet, raised both eyebrows and stared back at him.

"Honestly, Stark—"

"Tony." The man stated, narrowing his eyes.

" _Tony_ —" Stephen breathed in, narrowing his eyes as well. "— _I..._ " Stephen pausing, feeling his body physical freeze up as he realized he did not have any kind of comeback. It had been the second time this year he had the jerking feeling as he usually had _something_ to say.

"What I thought." Tony murmured, pressing his lips to Stephen's and leaning back into his half of the closet. Stephen could still feel the lingering warmth of both Tony's lips and his Arc Reactor. "I win." Tony let his lips curve into a pleasant smirk that manifested in the dim light.

"Don't get so cocky _—"_ Stephen let a similar smirk slip onto his face. He knocked on the closet door a couple of times and he enunciated in a soft and smooth voice, "— _my_ plan worked." The door opened, flooding the enclosed space. The sorcerer slid swiftly onto the floor, picking the Sling-Ring from the floor and dropping into a gold-rimmed portal. Tony blinked, realizing he had clearly been outplayed by the _wizard_ -doctor.

He felt his fingers brush against the same article of clothing as before. His vision drifted to his fingers then to the golden yellow and dark red jacket he grasp in his fingers; the size of the jacket was perfect for Stephen, not to mention, the same size as most of the other coats and jackets inside the closet. After a few beats, Tony's mind dropped to the ground, he tugged on the jacket and the colors flashed as it dropped to the floor. 

_It had the pattern of his Iron Man suit on it._

Tony stared at the coat for a few seconds before tossing it on, smiling, after seeing that it very big on his figure, his smile grew wider. 


End file.
